Tribute
by boswifedeb
Summary: In an effort to keep from driving CJ crazy while waiting for the twins to be born, Matt helps new Detective Gabby Giovanni with a rock-n-roller of a case but ends up with a case of his own when he has to deal with a trespasser. **Immediately follows "The Golden Years"** Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

"**Tribute"**

****Immediately follows "The Golden Years"****

"**Normal is an illusion. What is normal for the spider **

**is chaos for the fly." Charles Adams**

**CHAPTER 1**

As he watched the three cars rolling down the driveway headed to the gates of the California ranch, Matt Houston let out a huge sigh of relief. After several months of what seemed endless work and a strain that came near to ending his profitable relationship with computer guru Derwin Dunlap, the combat simulator program had finally been presented to members of the Defense Department. The reception was overwhelmingly good, much better than Matt had imagined. For the time being, his role in the project was finished until Derwin and his crew at BugBytes had completed the actual workings of the system and the private investigator had what was – at least to himself and his family – a more important matter on his mind: CJ's due date was drawing near. At her prenatal appointment the day before she had been three centimeters dilated and as far as the Houstons were concerned, the countdown was on.

"You look like somebody that just had the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders." CJ maneuvered out onto the patio, the load of the twin boys she was carrying seeming to be almost more than her small frame could carry.

"It's a relief – I won't lie." He helped her to sit down in one of the chairs. "How're you feelin', Lil Mama?"

"Like there is absolutely no part of me that can be considered little."

He sat down next to her, leaning over and kissing her. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not – and neither am I." She smiled and put her head on his shoulder as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Oh, by the way – Lamar called while ago – he picked up Madre Rosa at the airport."

"Good." He looked down toward the barn and pasture and could see Cricket and her new colt. "I figured another set of hands to help us out for a while would be a good thing." He smiled as he thought about the housekeeper from the Texas ranch. She had raised him from the age of five when he and his dad, Bill Houston, had moved to the Houston area from Lubbock.

"With her, Mama, and Sheila around I don't think we'll have much to worry about."

"I've done enough worrying for a while." He kissed her again, his left hand rubbing her belly where the twin boys were moving around.

"Your sons are rambunctious today."

"Maybe they'll decide to show up before the day is over." He gave her a crooked grin.

"As much as it would be a relief to me, I hope they wait a while. The closer to forty weeks it is, the better for them." The lawyer-turned-PI was now in her thirty-sixth week. Although she knew that the odds of the pregnancy lasting for the optimum forty weeks was slim, she wanted the boys to be as developed as possible in order to avoid any problems. Both looked up at the sound of a car approaching and were surprised to see not just Uncle Roy's car but that of LAPD Lieutenant Michael Hoyt who was accompanied by Sergeant Gabriella Giovanni.

Roy emerged from his car as Michael stepped forward and opened the passenger door for Rosa Novelli who was affectionately known as Mama to the family as well as to friends that she considered family. The elder Houston wrapped an arm around her as they approached the younger couple. "Mattlock, I believe you look more relaxed than I've seen you in quite a while. How did it go?"

"About as good as it possibly could." The PI gave his uncle a smile, accepted a hug from Mama, and then turned his attention to Michael. "Is this visit business or pleasure?"

"Well..." The cop leaned over to give CJ a peck on the cheek. "Getting to see this lady is a pleasure, but you...not so much." The group laughed and Michael motioned toward the sergeant. "CJ, this is Detective Gabriella Giovanni...I don't believe you two have met."

Giovanni extended her hand. "We spoke on the phone once."

"We did. It's a pleasure to meet you."

It was then that Matt saw the flash drive in his friend's hand. "I hate to bother you right now, but would you mind taking a look at a couple of things for us?" Michael knew what a strain Houston had been under and didn't want to cause him any additional problems while he and CJ were anxiously waiting for the twins.

"Sure." He stood up and looked down at his wife. "Can you three behave out here?" He patted on her belly.

"I can, but since these two are your boys I can't swear to it." She tugged him down for another kiss, their eyes lingering on each other momentarily, the love they shared obvious to everyone around them.

Looking back over his shoulder as he opened the kitchen door he spoke again. "If I didn't know better I'd swear she was a lawyer." The reaction from his wife was to stick her tongue out at him. Stopping at the refrigerator, the PI pulled out three bottles of root-beer for his guests and himself and headed into the den where his laptop was on the end table. "So what are we looking at here?" Popping the flash drive into the USB port, he turned on the TV and two files appeared on the big screen.

"A couple of murders that have kind of thrown us for a loop." Hoyt sat down next to the PI.

"Forgive my manners, Gabby – have a seat." Matt took a long swig of the root-beer and opened up the first file. "Okay..." He began reading through the reports. A day earlier a body had been found in the outdoor seating area of a restaurant on Sunset Boulevard in West Hollywood. No identification was on the body, there were no obvious signs of foul play, and the results of the tox screen were still pending. CSI had run the fingerprints and finally had a hit out of Las Vegas. The victim was Ronald Jefferson Carter, age 32. The DMV records from Nevada showed him living at an address near Henderson. There was no known next of kin. The last entry in the file said that LVMPD had been contacted in an effort to find out more about the victim. He opened up the pictures that were associated with the file. If not for the coloration of his skin, Matt would have assumed that the man was simply asleep.

He continued on to the next file. The victim had been found that very morning sitting on a bench at an enclosed bus stop on Hollywood Boulevard near North La Brea. Since the stop was in front of an apartment building, officers had naturally canvassed the building looking for information but no one claimed to have any knowledge of the person. No identification was on the body, fingerprints had not yet produced an ID, but it had been noted that the man had a temporary tattoo on his right arm. The autopsy was incomplete at the time of the report which had been last updated two hours before. The pictures once again gave the impression of someone simply asleep.

"So Miss Gabby landed a couple of obstinate cases this week." He gave the cop a smile.

"Maybe a little too obstinate."

Matt heard the kitchen door open and the sound of his daughter's voice. Quickly, he shut down the feed to the TV set and then looked at Gabby. "You're about to go through a security check. Just sit still, okay?"

"Ooookay." She looked at Hoyt questioningly but he just laughed.

In less than a minute a half Blue Heeler/half Husky ran into the den and straight to Gabby. The growling started and she sat down in front of the detective. "Tilly, this is Gabby. She's okay. Tell her hello." The dog immediately stopped growling and offered her paw to the woman who broke into an easy laugh and shook with her.

"And now you're about to meet..._ooomph_..." Matt stopped as the breath was knocked out of him by his daughter as she ran into his belly at full tilt.

"Daddy!" The toddler threw her arms around his neck and began planting kisses all over his face. "Missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Lady Bug. Can you tell Miss Gabby hello?" He pointed to the woman.

"Hi!" She scampered over and shook the detective's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Gabby gave her a big smile.

"Hi, Unka Mike." She leaned over for a kiss from the man that she claimed as an uncle. "Did you come to play?"

"No, Miss Catey Rose – I had to talk to your dad for a few minutes."

"Oh." She went back to Matt and crawled up in his lap.

"Lady Bug, I need to talk to Uncle Michael and Miss Gabby a little bit more. Can you go check on Uncle Roy and keep him out of trouble for me until I get back out there?"

"Uh huh." She was off his lap and running back outside in a flash followed by Tilly.

"She's adorable."

"Packs a wallop, too." Matt rubbed his belly. "Anyway..." He opened the computer back up and began running a check on the first victim.

"But we already..." The new detective began.

"Trust me – he can find out things we can't half the time." Hoyt grinned. It had taken him a while to get used to the fact that the PI could access records that the department couldn't.

"Hmmm...Mr. Carter has worked at three casinos in the last three years. The Dupree, Alexander's Palace, and the Western Star. He was a dealer – poker and blackjack. From what I can tell he's still employed by the Western Star." Taking a swig of the root-beer he pointed at the monitor. "Vegas PD should be able to talk to them. I know a guy there if you want me to call him."

"That might be a good idea." Hoyt watched as the PI pulled his phone from his pocket and after looking through his contacts, punched the appropriate buttons. "Hey, it's Houston. How ya doin'?" He grinned at the response. "Pretty good. We're on baby watch – got twin boys on the way...Uh huh...Actually I'm calling for a couple of friends at LAPD – Lieutenant Michael Hoyt and Detective Gabby Giovanni...Well, they've got a couple of murders and one of the victims is from Vegas...Ronald Jefferson Carter. As far as I can tell he works for the Western Star as a blackjack dealer...We'd sure appreciate it...Uh huh..." The PI laughed. "I'll be sure to tell her. Thanks, bud. 'Bye." After hanging up he took another drink. "That's the guy that could be a double for Vince – with the addition of a mustache. He's gonna see if he can get anything for you."

"Now if we could just figure out something about the other victim...an ID would be incredibly nice." Giovanni shook her head.

"Maybe we'll get a kickback on the prints." Hoyt finished off the root-beer. "CJ seems to be doing well."

"Yep, she's only had contractions twice this week."

"Thanks for the help, PI." Michael stood up and shook his friend's hand. "We might be calling you again."

"Okay by me." He closed the laptop and walked back outside with them and was immediately launched on by Catey. After telling the two detectives goodbye, she rode on her dad's shoulders down to the barn to check on Cricket and her colt that the Houston's had decided to name Buck.

Later that evening after giving their daughter a bath and reading a story to her, CJ and Matt put her to bed and went out to sit on the swing to enjoy the evening breeze. "Your interview with Giorgio is going to be on TV tonight." She squeezed his hand. "Are you going to watch it?"

"Nope." He turned her face up to his and just as the pair started to kiss, his phone rang. "Sorry, Babe." She gave a laugh as he answered. "Hi, Mario."

"Hey, I paid a visit to the Western Star earlier. Your victim Carter used to be a blackjack dealer for them but had become part of a tribute act. Do you remember a group from the eighties named Nuclear Sludge?"

"Not my style but yeah, I've heard of them."

"He played the part of Angus Dearmont. The group was on a two week break – otherwise they would have missed him."

"So evidently they didn't socialize much outside of their work." Matt scratched his mustache with his thumbnail.

"From what I gathered they just barely got along well enough to work together; management had already threatened to drop them if they didn't settle down. Also, Carter lived alone – no wife, girlfriend, or roommate."

"So nobody to report him missing." He thought for a minute. "What about the other members of the group? Are they accounted for? We've got another victim here that was found in similar circumstances not too far from Carter. There wasn't any ID on him and there hasn't been a hit on fingerprints."

"Detective Hites is working on finding the rest of the group right now."

"We sure appreciate the help. I'll let Hoyt and Giovanni know."

"No problem – I also sent you an email with the information in it."

"Thanks a lot." After ending the call he dialed Michael and passed on the lead.

"I'll let Giovanni know. How's CJ?"

"Fine. But I gotta get off of here – I owe her a kiss."

"Goodnight, love birds." Hoyt disconnected the call and Matt put his arm back around her.

"Now...where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning Matt stepped off of the elevator into the lobby of Michael's office and opened his mouth to say good morning to Luis Sanchez when he was interrupted by a round of applause coming from the squad room. As he glanced over, he saw that all of the detectives were standing up and looking at him as they clapped. "What the hell?"

"Everybody watched your interview last night." Michael had come out of his office and shook his friend's hand. "You did a great job."

"If you knew Giorgio you would know that it wasn't work." The PI grinned. "I owe him a lot."

From the group of officers a question was shouted out. "Hey Houston – think you can give me some tips on poker?" Lee Jennings smiled at the PI as the others cracked up. None of the officers including Hoyt had known that Houston had turned a net worth of $800,000 into $60,000,000 during a five day high stakes poker game in Las Vegas back in 2005.

"Yeah, Lee – go fish." The group cracked up again as the PI grabbed a cup of coffee and followed Michael into his office.

"I'm surprised you're here – thought you would be on baby watch." The lieutenant sat down behind his desk.

"I think I'm getting on CJ's nerves." He gave a grin as he took a sip of coffee.

"Surely not..." Hoyt looked up as Sanchez entered.

"Lieutenant, there's a body – West Sunset and North Vista. I've got a feeling it might be related to Gabby's cases."

"Oh?"

"Yes sir – the hotel manager called it in. He's in a lounge chair by the pool, but isn't a registered guest. He said he just thought the guy was asleep, but he's dead as a hammer."

"Uh huh..." He looked over as Houston stood up. "Got your curiosity going?"

"Yep. Is Gabby here?"

Sanchez nodded. "I went on and gave it to her, Lieutenant – I hope that's okay."

"Fine." Hoyt settled back and picked up a stack of paperwork.

"See ya later." Matt walked out and joined Gabby as she went to the elevator. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not." They were alone as the doors of the car closed. "That was some interview." She looked over at the PI who nodded and took another sip of coffee.

"Giorgio Stavros is quite a reporter." He gave her a grin and they exited in the parking garage. "I'll follow you over there." Sliding behind the wheel of his truck the PI noticed a woman staring at him from a car on the other side of the aisle, something that he wouldn't normally have thought twice about but the expression on her face – pure hate – got his attention. Although he wasn't sure, it looked a lot like reporter Tamara Placer, someone that he didn't want to be anywhere near. Quickly, he started the engine and followed behind Gabby as she made the trip over to Sunset.

The yellow crime scene tape fluttered in the breeze as Matt slid from the cab of the truck. He and the female detective reached the tape at the same time and he lifted it for her as they started into the area. Sure enough, stretched out in a lounge chair as if sleeping was the body of a man who appeared to be about thirty years old. Sergeant Larry Carlisle stood nearby taking down information from the hotel's manager and gave the PI a nod. A minute later he joined the two. "Would have sworn he was sleeping off a drunk or something – look how his ankles are crossed."

"We'll have to wait for the Coroner to get the wallet." Gabby began looking around the area but nothing seemed out of place.

A couple of minutes later CSI tech Cheryl Crawford crossed under the tape and approached the group followed by two workers from the morgue. "Hello, Mr. Celebrity." She gave Matt a big smile. "I might ask for your autograph later."

The answer was a slight blush as the PI rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to wish Giorgio hadn't called me."

"Aw c'mon, Houston." Larry slapped him on the back. "That was the most interesting thing that's been on Channel 12 in ages." The PI just shook his head.

After Cheryl had documented the scene one of the morgue attendants handed her the wallet. "We've got ID – looks like Justin Lee Fitch, 28, lives in Henderson..."

"Nevada." Matt finished for the tech. He saw the surprised look from her. "Another recent victim was from there. Be back in a minute." Going to his truck, he opened up the front passenger door and powered up the laptop, Goggling the name of the tribute band of which Carter had been a member. He jotted down the names of all four members and then did a search on Justin Fitch. Unlike Carter he had started out in the entertainment business as a drummer. He also noticed that the man had been married for six years and was the father of two small children.

As the Coroner's assistants carted the body off to the morgue, Gabby and Cheryl came over to the truck and looked at the information that the PI had gathered in the last few minutes. "Now what I'm thinking..." He pulled up a picture of the group made up to look like Nuclear Sludge. "...Is that the unidentified victim that we have sure looks a lot like this guy here – Jesse Lopez." He blew up the photo on the screen. "See the flaming guitar tattoo?" Pulling up a picture of the original band members he pointed out the bass player. "So our second victim should be Donnie Villa."

"Must be him." The detective nodded. "We need to find out about the other member of the group."

"Lester Chatsworth." The PI was running a search as he spoke. "I show an address for him in Vegas. Want me to see if Detective Hites has gotten anything today?"

"I would appreciate it." She stepped back from the truck for a minute and spoke to one of the officers that was present as the PI looked through the contacts on his phone and Cheryl came a little closer to him.

"Hey, I was just joking about the autograph deal. I just wanted to let you know that a lot of people wouldn't have had the guts to do that interview like you did. I'm proud of you." She gave him a hug.

"Thanks, hon." He had blushed slightly again and she patted him on the shoulder before turning and going to her vehicle. "Hey Marsha – how ya doin'?" Returning his attention to the phone call he looked back at the information on the computer. "Good. Listen, have you gotten anywhere on the members of the Nuclear Sludge tribute group?" He pulled up a program and began taking notes. "Well, you aren't going to find Fitch – we just found him here...Yep, dead by a hotel pool. What about Chatsworth?" Gabby came back over and he nodded at the screen; she began reading what he was typing, the expression on her face far from happy. "Uh huh... We sure appreciate it, hon... You, too. 'Bye." Hanging up he looked at the detective. "So we've got one unaccounted for at the moment: Chatsworth."

"This is just weird. Who would want to kill these guys? They make a living pretending to be a successful rock band from thirty-something years ago. It's nuts." Giovanni watched as Larry took down the crime scene tape.

"Don't know – but I do know that Fitch is married. Marsha Hites is going to interview the widow."

"Thanks for the help with Vegas."

"Not a problem." He looked at his watch. "What time to do you reckon past-their-prime rock stars get out of bed?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea – who are we talking about exactly?"

"Jeremy Stone – he was the front man for the original Nuclear Sludge." Once again he was working the keyboard. "Looks like he lives on Mulholland Drive. Want to go for a ride?"

Thinking it over for a minute she looked at the PI. "I guess we don't have much to lose, do we?"

"Nope. All he can do is tell us to get lost."

"He might tell us more than that – have you seen him on that reality show?"

"I try not to watch those – life is real enough for me already." He closed the laptop and got behind the wheel of the truck, following Gabby northwest toward the aging rock star's home near Topanga State Park. Looking in the rearview mirror he saw a car that looked like the one he had seen in the garage earlier. Was his mind playing tricks on him or was it actually the reporter following him? He couldn't get a good look at the woman who was wearing a hat and sunglasses but he was almost positive that it was her. _This can't be good._ Although he had trusted reporter Giorgio Stavros, Tamara Placer was an entirely different story. When he had first met her she was about like all the other correspondents that the PI ran into while working his own cases or helping out LAPD – eager to get a story and scoop the competition. But a couple of months after he and CJ had been married, she had attempted to make a pass at him, throwing herself at him in the elevator at the police station, doing more than just talking to him. He had quickly disentangled himself from her, told her to get lost, and left the elevator as soon as possible. No one else knew what had happened; he hadn't told Hoyt and he most definitely hadn't told CJ. Taking the stairs to get some exercise at the station wasn't the entire reason for his usual route up to the lieutenant's office; Matt figured that he could at least out run her if she put her hands on him again. It had taken CJ and himself too long to get together and he had absolutely no desire to fool around on her; their wedding vows were something that he took seriously.

Parking outside the gate at the estate of Jeremy Stone, the PI decided to put on his holster. It took a minute for him to catch up to Giovanni at the gate and she looked slightly surprised. "Think you're going to have to shoot him?"

"Nope. Maybe it will persuade him to be nice, whatcha think?" He gave her a tight smile. The truth of the matter was that his inner alarm was blaring loudly now that he thought he was being followed.

She punched the button to ring the buzzer. In a minute a female voice came over the speaker. "May I help you?"

"Detectives Giovanni and Houston to see Mr. Stone." Gabby shifted restlessly as there was a pause on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stone isn't expecting visitors today."

The PI spoke up, the tone of his voice no-nonsense. "Most folks don't expect the cops when they show up. We're not here for autographs – we're conducting a murder investigation." After a brief pause the gates rolled back and the pair walked through, Houston bracing the detective as she nearly slid on damp spot on the driveway. As they approached the front door he quietly spoke. "You do realize I'm not an LAPD detective – just HCSO, right?" He gave her a grin.

"As far as the lieutenant is concerned you might as well be; besides – they don't know any better, do they?" Both chuckled as the door was opened by a woman that they assumed was the housekeeper.

"Mr. Stone is in the middle of his swim – you'll have to meet with him by the pool." She led them through the house and out onto the back patio where a man in his fifties was noisily splashing his way through the water reminding the PI more of Shamu than a rock star. Both detectives walked to the end of the pool and waited as he began his way back. After he touched the end and began the return trip to the far end of the pool, the pair exchanged a look.

"Mr. Stone – we need to speak to you, please." Gabby watched as he kicked off from the far end of the pool and came back toward them again. She blew out an impatient breath as she waited. To her surprise he touched the wall of the pool again and started back to the other end. Cursing under her breath, she looked at Matt and shook her head; her answer from him was a mischievous grin. When Stone returned to the end where they stood Houston was squatted down by the side of the pool and grabbed his left arm.

"What the hell, man?" Stone looked up at the man that held onto him.

"We're here to discuss a murder investigation – not watch you splash all the water out of here." His tone caused the man to pause for a few seconds before he jerked his arm away.

"You've got five minutes." Climbing up the steps of the pool, Stone reached for the towel that was hanging on the railing and began drying his face, an unlucky break for Giovanni who was most sincerely wishing that he would cover what the Speedo that he wore was not. He sat down at a nearby table and poured what appeared to be a margarita for himself.

Gabby began the questioning. "Mr. Stone, three members of a band have been found dead in the last few days. They're members of Almost Nuclear Sludge."

"So?" Flipping back his shoulder-length hair that was obviously dyed jet black, he gave her an insolent look.

"We wondered if you had any contact with them or if you might know of anyone who would want to harm them." Giovanni now realized just how good the Hollywood makeup artists were – Stone had more wrinkles than her ninety year old grandmother.

"Who _wouldn't _want to hurt the bastards? They can't be original enough to go out and do their own songs – they had to steal ours."

"It's my understanding that royalties are paid for every song of your band's that they play." Matt rested the heel of his right hand on the pistol.

"Royalties...pffft." He waved his hand dismissively. "They were _our_ costumes, _our_ makeup..._our_ fans go to see them...they're nothing but thieves as far as I'm concerned."

"I don't believe y'all are touring anymore are you? Haven't for quite some time." Houston had looked into it the night before - Nuclear Sludge hadn't been on tour since 1991 – and that tour had been to play at various state fairs, a far cry from the stadiums and auditoriums that they had packed in their heyday. He pulled out a chair for Giovanni and then had a seat himself.

"Doesn't matter." Stone took a long swallow of his drink. "If you came to look for sympathy for them you came to the wrong place. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Have you ever had any contact with any of their members?" Giovanni wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Yeah – I contacted one of them with my fist outside of the courthouse in Vegas. Broke his nose for him, too."

"So it would seem you have a motive then." Matt glared at the man over the pitcher of drinks.

"And so do the rest of the members of the band. Who knows – maybe it was one of our fans that did it. Women throw their panties at us – who's to say they wouldn't kill for us?" He gave a malevolent smile.

"Been a while since you've had drawers tossed at you I bet." Houston said it without so much as a trace of a smile. Stone stared at him for a few seconds, knocked back the remainder of his drink, and then stood and walked back toward the pool.

"If you have any further questions you can contact my attorneys – White, Meade, and Mendel." With that he walked back into the water and began thrashing through it once again. Houston looked at Gabby and the pair stood and walked back to the door of the house where the housekeeper then led them back to the front door without so much as a word. Walking down the driveway to the gates, the woman began to snicker.

"What?"

Giving her best imitation of the PI's Texas drawl she repeated what he had said. "Been a while since you've had drawers tossed at you I bet." As they crossed through the gates she completely broke into laughter.

Grabbing her by the shoulders, he steered her toward the car. "Detective, are you sure you're sober enough to drive? Or did the sight of him in his Speedo about do you in?" Matt began laughing as he opened the car door for her.

"At this point I'm starting to wonder." She got serious as the PI closed the door. "Now what? I guess we can try to talk to the other members of the band. But by now he's probably calling to warn them about us."

"Maybe not." He leaned on the roof of the car. "From what I understand they don't get along too well. Let's give it a try. Mike Salvai's address is down in The Bluffs. Mantua Way to be exact."

"Okay – I'll follow you." She started up the car and waited as he turned the truck around and started the trip first west to Topanga Canyon Boulevard and then south toward the Pacific.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Mike Salvai 's home was located in a neighborhood known as The Bluffs. The two-story Spanish-style home with a breathtaking view of the Pacific was surrounded by gardens of flowers, vines, and trees and was nowhere near as pretentious as that of Stone. As the two detectives approached the wrought iron gate, Matt pressed the buzzer and within seconds the gates rolled open. The pair exchanged a surprised look and then went to the front door and rang the bell. After a minute it was opened by a man with short brown hair sprinkled with gray wearing brightly colored Hawaiian patterned board shorts and a neon green tank top. "Where's the pizza?"

Gabby produced her badge. "We'd like to speak with Mr. Salvai, please."

"Oh...okay. Come on in." He opened the door for them as he yelled in the direction from which the music was coming. "Yo, Corey – 'nuff for today, bro. I gotta talk to some people." The face of a kid appeared over the railing on the top floor. "You did great, man."

"Thanks." Smiling, the boy disappeared momentarily and then reappeared coming down the steps lugging a guitar case that was nearly as big as himself. "See you next week, Mike." The two exchanged a fist bump as the kid passed. When the door was opened the pizza delivery man was about to ring the bell and after tipping the driver, Salvai invited the detective's into the kitchen.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? Want a beer?"

"No, thank you." Gabby took a seat at the bar as did Matt. "We were wondering if you might be able to help us – there are three members of Almost Nuclear Sludge that have been murdered. Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt them?"

"No way, man." Mike took a seat across from them. "Those guys are really good. Bummer." Pulling a slice from the box he offered some to the detectives who declined. After swallowing the first bite of pizza and taking a swig of the beer, he shook his head. "I know a few months ago when they first started up in Vegas Jeremy was pretty pissed. He broke one of 'em's nose...but I don't think he would hurt them – like kill them." He took another bite.

Matt leaned forward with his elbows on the bar. "We just came from talking with Mr. Stone."

There was a chuckle from across the bar and the guitarist took another swig of beer. "I'm surprised he talked to you. Jeremy was a good front man – he was flashy, got the crowd worked up, ya know? But off stage he's got the personality of a coat hanger. You know when we toured he had his own bus – wouldn't have anything to do with the rest of us at all except for when it came time to rehearse or perform. Even when we were in the studio he kept to himself. But I can't see him actually killing somebody. Besides..." Another bite of the pizza disappeared. "He oughta be happy – we're making money off of their performances and not even having to lift a finger."

"He's far from happy about it."

"All the years I've known him, I don't ever remember him really being happy about anything...other than hooking up with a groupie and..." He looked at Gabby and smiled. "Well, you know. He's weird."

Matt nodded. "He suggested maybe a fan had done it."

"Hmmm..." Mike swallowed more of the beer. "I don't know why. It's not like we've done anything for...gees, man – a long time."

Standing up, the PI walked toward one of the windows that overlooked the Pacific. "You've got a beautiful view here and quite a garden." The hilly ground surrounding the house was filled with plants.

"It is. That's why I bought this land. When we first hit it big that was the first thing I did. My grandfather always told me that land was a good investment and he was right. Jeremy laughed at me when I built the house and started the garden. He was busy wining and dining girl after girl, spending money like it was going to kill him to keep a buck in his pocket. See, I came from nothing. My parents worked at a factory in Little Rock - double shifts and still didn't make squat. Then my dad got killed when I was eight - one of the machines caught fire after he got his sleeve caught in it. That's when my mom and I moved in with my grandparents. Times were tough. I started playing in bars when I was sixteen and by the time I was eighteen I met up with the other guys from Nuclear Sludge." Taking another slice of pizza he shook his head. "Things like that don't last forever. You've got to make the most of it while you can and try to hold on to things. Jeremy looks down his nose at this place but I'm happy. I've got a great view, a terrific wife, and I get to teach kids like Corey. That kid is going somewhere – he's got the talent." Looking across at the pair he smiled. "But you didn't come here to hear my life story, did you?"

"Well, it certainly is interesting." Gabby gave him a big smile. "But we do have three murders and we need to figure out who's responsible."

"I really couldn't tell you. The last time I saw the guys from the band was...wow...a long time ago. Angus is running a talent agency in New York and Jessie is down in Miami."

"Any idea how we could get in touch with them?" Houston turned and walked back to the bar.

"Umhuh." Swallowing more pizza he pulled a phone out of his pocket. He rattled off numbers for the other two members of the band. "Sorry I couldn't help you more." They shook hands.

"You were a lot more help than Stone. Thanks." The pair left and went out to their vehicles. Gabby leaned against the front of the truck and looked out over the waves of the Pacific. "Guess we can call New York and Miami and let them talk to the others."

"I'd say if they're at home and have been for the last few days they're not going to be much help to us anyway – or likely suspects." The PI put his sunglasses back on and popped his back. "It would also help a whole lot if we knew _how_ they died."

"I haven't heard back from the ME on the tox screen just yet."

"Well, guess I'm going to head back to the ranch. Let me know if you get anything else."

"Sure will. Thanks for the help. I probably wouldn't have even made it past the front gates at Jeremy Stone's house by myself."

"Oh, if he had gotten a look at you – you would have made it in alright." Matt grinned as he got into the truck and took off back toward the ranch.

As he drove west on the Pacific Coast Highway he once again spotted the car. Anger and worry rose up in his chest. _Why in the hell is she following me?_ And then it dawned on him: his interview with Giorgio had been on the night before on the very channel that employed Placer. _But why_...shaking his head he decided not to worry about it. If she spent all her time following him around she wouldn't be able to cover any stories for the station, meaning that she would get fired. When he reached Saddle Peak Road, Matt got a little grin on his face as he hit the accelerator; he knew every twist and turn of the road like the back of his hand and knew just exactly how much speed he could get away with – she, on the other hand, did not. It wasn't long before he was free from seeing her in the rearview mirror and then he passed through the security gates at the bottom of the driveway and was home.

Getting out of the truck he was immediately met by Catey Rose and her constant sidekick Tilly, both of whom were glad to see him. Scooping his daughter up into his arms he blew a raspberry on her cheek and sent her into gales of laughter, something he had done almost from the day she was born. Looking at the sunlight hitting on her dark hair, he realized just how big she was getting. She could no longer really be considered a baby much as he tended to think of her that way; she was now becoming a little girl of almost two years who slept in a toddler bed now. The move out of the nursery and into her "big girl room" as she and CJ referred to it had gone without a hitch. Catey was thrilled with the new room and had helped to choose the paint and decorations. It struck him that in three years she would be starting school. "What have y'all been up to this morning?" He carried her over to the table where CJ and the others were seated.

"We been busy bees!" She began telling him all about her morning and Matt knew without a doubt that no detail was being left out. Catey Rose Houston had turned into quite the talker in the last month. When she finally stopped long enough to take a bite of the hotdog that was on the plate in front of her as she sat on his lap, he and CJ shared a kiss and a knowing smile.

"I believe she might turn out to be a lawyer like her mama." He gave CJ a grin as he began putting mustard on the hotdog bun.

"Maybe not – her dad is a pretty fast talker when he's working a case." She laughed.

"So Catey..." Matt took a bite of his lunch. "What are you going to be when you grow up?"

"I..." There was a long pause. "I don't know." The last was said so dramatically that her everyone completely cracked up.

"Maybe I was wrong – she might be an actress."

Later on after Catey was down for a nap and CJ was dozing in the recliner, the cowboy took a walk down to the barn with Madre Rosa. It was only her second visit to the California ranch. As the two approached, Cricket looked up and whinnied, glad to see her owner. "How's my baby girl, today?" He put his forehead on the horse's and scratched her jaws as she gave him the peculiar little nicker that was the reason for her name.

Madre Rosa laughed. "She lives up to her name." Putting her hand through the fence she began petting on the little buckskin colt that was the offspring of Cricket and Jasper. "And such a beautiful little boy." Watching as Matt climbed up the fence to the top rail and then slid over onto the back of the mare she smiled; from the time that he and Bill Houston had moved to the ranch in Houston Matt had been in love with horses. That much about him hadn't changed, but there was so much about him that had in the last several years. She had watched the interview with Stavros the night before and although she had known that he was after a serial killer back then, all that he had gone through to catch the killer hadn't really registered until she heard him speak of it for the first time on TV. And the fact that he spoke so openly about his struggles after his time in the Army was surprising. Her main concern at the time had been the effect of his leaving on Bill. It had been a rough couple of years before the two had really spoken again and Matt had done what he set out to do. Even his dad had to admit that he had done well for himself and for all of the people that he had helped. Still, when she saw him with the horses she thought of the little boy that he had been.

In a couple of minutes he was back at the fence. "Want to go for a ride?" That crooked little grin was on his face once again.

"No, no...I'm too old for that."

"You're not old. Hang on a minute." In a flash he was off of the horse, over the fence, and lifting her up onto the back of the mare.

"No...Matt! I can't do this!"

"Looks to me like you are. Now just brace your hands on her shoulders there if you need to...there ya go. Now just relax." The smile on his face was infectious and the housekeeper found herself laughing. "Do you know in all my life I've never been on a horse before now?"

"You're kiddin'."

"No – it's true."

"Didn't think it was legal for any Texan to have never ridden a horse." He began walking alongside the mare. "Not so bad, is it?"

"Not at all." They completed the trip around the area with Buck following closely as well as Jasper. When back at the fence, he helped her slide safely down to the ground. After a little more time with the horses they went back up to the house and Matt's phone rang.

"Hey, Gabby." Punching the speaker button he set the phone on the patio table where Mama and Roy were seated and pulled out a chair for the housekeeper.

"I just got the tox screen back on Carter. They aren't sure what kind just yet, but he appears to have been poisoned. It says here that there were signs of gastric irritation, dehydration, and heart damage. The ME also noted that there was petechial hemorrhaging but no signs of strangulation, so it suggests that his oxygen levels were very low before he died. They're doing more testing on his stomach contents."

"At least we know now." Matt looked up and saw the look of shock on Madre Rosa's face. He immediately took the phone off speaker. "Have you talked to New York and Miami?"

"I have – they're going to work on it. The woman I spoke to in Miami didn't sound overly thrilled at having to do legwork for us."

"Too bad." He chuckled.

"Just wanted to let you know – and thanks again for your help."

"No problem. I'll keep thinking about it." The call was ended and the cowboy looked over at Madre Rosa. "Sorry about that. We hear things like that all the time around here."

"I used to have to make Vincenzo leave the table when he got those types of phone calls." Mama rolled her eyes as the others chuckled.

Later that evening everyone was outside on the patio talking when Matt's phone rang once again. As he looked at the caller ID a big smile spread across his face. "Hey, Tomás. How's it goin'?" There was a pause as he listened. "Sure I've got time. What's wrong?" The smile disappeared as he listened.

Walking away from the group a short distance he continued talking to his adopted son as CJ watched, wondering what was wrong. Tomás was a good kid and had been doing exceptionally well at the school just outside of San Francisco. Not only was it one of the highest rated schools in the country, but Matt thought that considering the trouble the boy had experienced with gangs in LA it would be a safer choice for him. It was thirty minutes later before her husband came back to join the group. "Is everything okay?"

Sitting back down on the swing next to her he automatically put an arm around her shoulders. "Yes and no: he broke up with his girlfriend. Or rather she broke up with him."

"Uh oh, teenage heartbreak." Roy shook his head.

"Awww..." She put her head over on his shoulder. "So is he okay now?"

"He will be." Kissing the top of her head he looked down toward the barn as both Jasper, Cricket, and the other horses began fussing and running in all directions. In the near darkness he spotted something flying around over the pasture near the barn and watched as all of the horses continued to nervously try to get away from it. "What the hell?" Standing up, he watched for another minute before going into the den and removing a rifle from the gun cabinet. As he chambered a round, he walked out a few feet away from the others, looked through the scope and fired a shot. The object dropped to the ground and as he started that way, Roy tagged along.

"What was it?"

Matt had the rifle resting on his shoulder. "I'm not sure, but I think it was a drone. Kinda hard to see." The first thought that had gone through the PI's mind was Tamara Placer following him that day. When he reached the pasture fence he handed the rifle to his uncle momentarily as he scaled it and then took it back before walking carefully towards the object lying about thirty feet away. Jasper was pawing at the ground staring at it. "Easy, boy." Reaching down he picked it up. Just as he had thought it was a drone – a quadcopter with a camera onboard. After finding the power switch for the camera, he picked it up and went back up to the house.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" Roy had seen stories about drones on TV. He could see where they could be useful in certain situations but the thought that someone had one flying over the ranch was disturbing considering how many times people had tried to harm his nephew and CJ over the years.

"Tamara Placer." He looked over at his uncle.

"Tamara Pl...why?"

"Probably for the same reason she followed me all morning when I was helping Gabby." The anger in his voice was distinct although he kept the volume to a bare minimum.

They reached the ladies up on the patio. "What in the world is it?" Mama couldn't see it very well in the dimming light. She was surprised that Houston didn't answer but saw the angry look on his face and got quiet. CJ started to follow him into the house.

"CJ, stay out here." He stopped at the kitchen door.

"What happened?" There was no mistaking the tone of his voice.

"Not sure just yet – let me handle it, Babe. Just relax." Going on into the house he walked through the kitchen and den on back to the office that he and CJ were now sharing. As he went to close the door Roy stopped him.

"I'm coming in there, Mattlock." The elder Houston knew that there was more to the story than he was being told.

Nodding, Matt took his hand off of the door. "Lock it behind you." Crossing over to the desk he got a good look at the object for the first time. The camera was mounted underneath the craft.

"Nice shot – looks like you got it right through the heart." Roy gave a grim smile. "Now explain why you think it's Tamara Placer." As he removed the SD card from the camera and slid it into the laptop on the desk he told Roy about his morning. "I've never asked you before..." The older man walked behind the desk so that he could see the computer screen. "...exactly what is the deal with you and her?"

There was no reply as the images began to play on the screen. "Son of a bitch.." The drone had taken off from inside the Houston property. In a couple of minutes it had reached the area of the barn and pasture. "How in the hell did she get on the property?" The security on the ranch had been tightened up after a close call back in February, with Roy and Vince planning out the improvements. It had hovered over the barn for only a few seconds before the horses had started reacting and Matt could see an image of himself and CJ as they sat on the swing together. The last frames on the card were of him picking it up and turning off the camera. He snatched the card out of the computer and put it in his shirt pocket before closing the laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go see if she's still on the property." He went past his uncle and out the door, the rifle back in his hands.

"Matt, wait now..." Roy followed along as his nephew hastily made his way through the house, out onto the patio and went to his truck.

"Hon, what's going on?" CJ stood up as he started the engine and quickly went down the driveway. Roy hopped into his own car and followed along as the ladies looked at each other in shock. When Sheila and Mama looked back around CJ had disappeared into the house and returned seconds later with the keys to her SUV.

"Un uh, no you're not." The nanny tried to stop her. "CJ, you need to stay put. Let them handle whatever is going on." She got to the driver's side of the vehicle before her friend.

"I'm going, Sheila."

"No."

"Get out of the way."

"You don't need to be getting all excited – you know that."

"Then get out of my way so I won't be..."

"Give me the keys and let me drive." Knowing that CJ was almost as stubborn as Houston, the nanny decided that a compromise was going to be the only solution and was relieved when the lawyer gave her the keys. They went down the drive and as they neared the gates they could see Matt's truck blocking the front gate and a dark blue sedan while Roy had the vehicle boxed in from the rear. Angry voices were heard and then sirens sounded. "What in the hell?"

Getting out of the SUV, CJ could make out a blonde woman yelling at her husband and then she realized exactly who it was. "What are you doing here?" She couldn't believe that the reporter had made it onto the heavily secured property.

Matt's face was white with anger and his voice had dropped into the growl. "CJ, go back to the house."

"No, I want to know exactly what she's doing here." She had made it up next to her husband's side.

Flipping her long blonde hair back the reporter spoke. "I'm trying to reclaim my property."

"Property? What property?"

A patrol car stopped outside the gate and Roy went over to open it. Two officers exited the vehicle, one of which Matt knew. "Houston, are you guys okay?"

"I've got a trespasser." He nodded in the direction of the reporter.

"Miss Placer..." The cop approached her. "Please put your hands behind your back, ma'am." Eric Tate removed the handcuffs from his belt as she began to protest.

"I'm a member of the press..."

"That doesn't give you the right to trespass." The officer began tightening the cuffs.

"You can't do this."

"Yes ma'am, I can. You have the right to remain silent..." Tate began reciting her Miranda rights as she struggled.

"Houston, you're going to regret this."

"Is that a threat?" His voice boomed out above all of the other noise, the anger surprising even CJ. "I've told you to stay away – you're not welcome at my office and you're sure as hell not welcome here."

"I'll make you wish..."

"Just try to come back here..." The voice had dropped even lower.

"Oh, so you're going to threaten _me?_"

"No, it's a promise."

"Matt..." CJ moved up next to him. Although he had a temper it was usually very well controlled, especially since Catey had been born.

Tate had passed the reporter off to his partner who half-dragged her to the car and finally managed to get her loaded into the back seat where she continued to yell. "I'll need to get some information from you..."

"Be with you in just a minute." Turning back to CJ he took her by the arm. "Babe, I want you to go back up to the house..." Leading her back to the SUV he was doing his best to calm down.

"I want to know what's going on here." She stopped obstinately.

"CJ, just..." He stopped, closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath and exhaling before opening them and looking down at her. "I'll explain it when I come back up, okay?" Looking over at Sheila he spoke again. "Please take her back up."

"Matt..."

"Please, CJ..." He had an almost anguished look on his face.

"Okay, but as soon as you come back up there..."

"I promise, Babe." He held the door open for her as she got back into the vehicle. Watching as the Nanny backed up and then turned the Navigator around he drew in another deep breath before walking back to his truck and filling out the report.

It was a good twenty minutes before the two Houston men made it back to the house, the younger man sitting behind the wheel of the truck after he shut off the engine. He had never wanted CJ to know what had happened and certainly not while they were hoping to delay the birth of the twins to an acceptable date. Roy stood beside his door and waited. Matt slid out of the truck and went into the house, stopping at the control panel for the security system. According to the panel everything was secure. Obviously it wasn't or Placer never would have made it onto the property undetected. He was going to run a complete check on all of the activity. "Boy, making her wait isn't going to help the situation." Roy kept his voice low and watched as he nodded and slowly turned toward the den where the ladies were gathered. CJ was sitting in their usual place and his mind raced as he went to the gun cabinet and replaced the rifle, the lock clicking into place sounding loud in the complete silence. Without a word he went over and sat down in his recliner as she turned on the couch to face him. Nothing was said for a minute and Mama and Madre Rosa got up to leave.

"No..." His voice was very soft. "Stay...please." Looking at the two women that had been like mothers to him he looked back down as he took CJ's hand. "Babe..." He looked at the rings that he had put on her left hand and then up into her eyes. "Two months after we were married I was in the elevator at the station..." Slowly, he told her what had happened back then and then what had transpired earlier in the day. "That was a drone that I shot down – a quadcopter with a video camera on it."

"So she came onto the property and flew that thing..." The lawyer's eyes narrowed. "Okay, we've definitely got her for trespassing and the way she was acting they might slap her with resisting arrest..." The gears in her mind worked over the situation and Matt looked at her slightly surprised. "What?"

"I..." He shook his head.

"You thought I would be mad at you?" He nodded and looked back down at her hand. "Look at me..." Looking back up his eyes locked on hers. "Did you do anything wrong? No. You made it perfectly clear that her advances were unwanted and you've done everything in your power to stay away from her. I don't have any reason to be upset with you – other than the fact that I wish you had told me as soon as it happened."

"I...given my track record..." Matt shrugged. "But you know I would never..."

"I know that. And so does everyone else sitting here." Leaning forward she kissed him and then pulled him into a hug, a not-so-easy task with the twins in her belly in their way. Looking down at them she laughed. "I believe something's come between us but it isn't Tamara Placer." Everyone began laughing and then he picked her up, putting her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her.

Later that night after making sure that CJ was asleep, he slipped out of their bed and went into his wife's office and pulled up the controls for the security system. If there was a weak link in it he had to know; enough people had tried to kill him as well as CJ. Now with Catey Rose in the mix and the addition of the boys soon, he was anxious. Looking through the entire activity of the day he found what he was looking for: he had been the last one to enter the property before the drone was spotted, yet between that entry and when Roy had opened the gates for the police there was another event. Lamar Pettybone's pass-code had been entered. Sitting back in the chair he rubbed at the stubble on his face. Matt knew that the ranch hand had been in the bunk house when the gates were activated. He knew without a doubt that Lamar would never have knowingly given his code to Placer nor would he have opened the gate for her. So how did she get it? After turning the matter over for several minutes, he still hadn't figured it out but he knew how to keep it from happening again. Lamar's code was changed within seconds and the PI planned to have a talk with both Lamar and Bo early the next morning.

Quietly he went back to the bedroom and crawled into bed, CJ automatically snuggling in with her arm over his belly with her head on his chest. Just as he closed his eyes she spoke. "Did you figure it out?" Opening one eye she smiled up at him.

"Yep."

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

As planned, Matt met with his two ranch hands early the next morning. "I swear I never told nobody the code, Houston. Especially not that...uh, female."

"I know you didn't. But we need to find out how she got it. Did you have it written down anywhere?" He saw the sheepish look on the old cowboy's face.

"Yeah..." Pettybone looked down at his boots. "I have trouble remembering that stuff. I know it's important – don't want anybody getting hurt. But..."

"Where was it written down?" There was no way he could be angry with Lamar. He had worked for the Houston family for years on end starting back when Matt was five.

"I had it in my wallet."

Bo Harper's eyes went wide. "And you lost your wallet the other day."

"I didn't lose it – just misplaced it for a little bit. I tracked it back down at the feed store. Guess I forgot to put it back in my pocket."

"Or someone picked your pocket." Matt thought it over. "Tell you what – let's sit down and figure out a password that you can remember without a problem but that somebody else wouldn't know about, okay?" He knew that the older man had been upset about the mishap.

"I'm sorry, Houston."

"Hush. Let's get to figuring."

Just like the day before, Matt knew that his constant watching of CJ and checking to make sure that she was okay was weighing on her nerves and so he left again and went to visit Michael. Stopping for a cup of coffee outside the lieutenant's office, he spoke to Luis Sanchez.

"Guess what I got in the mail yesterday?" The young man's face was lit up with excitement.

"What?" He took the paper that the cop handed him. "Well, would you looky there...way to go, man! Congratulations!" Handing it back he shook Luis' hand. "So when will you officially be a sergeant?"

"Next month." Sanchez put it back in the envelope. "I talked to the lieutenant already. The only down side is that I have to be reassigned to patrol."

"No way around it?" Houston leaned against the window of Hoyt's office and sipped the coffee.

"Nope – I asked."

"I hate to hear that. You're great at this job...not to mention I'll have to break somebody else in..."

"Break..." The cop stopped as a grin spread across the PI's face. "Guess you will at that. Oh well, you've had it too easy the last few years I guess."

Hoyt had walked out to hit the coffee pot. "Tell him the news already?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you believe he would desert us – just for another stripe on his sleeve and a few dollars more?"

"Terrible...and you think you know somebody." Matt tried to look offended but cracked up before following Michael into his office.

"So did CJ kick you out again?"

"No..." Matt plopped down on the couch and propped up his feet. "I kicked me out before she had the chance."

"Heard you had a little excitement last night." Looking at his friend over his coffee cup he watched the reaction. The man's mood instantly changed from amused to angered.

"Yeah."

"So she flew a drone onto the property."

"After she used Lamar's code to get inside the gates."

"How?" He listened as the PI explained. "Sounds like his wallet had a little help getting misplaced."

"Yep. I stopped by the feed store on the way here but they don't have the video from that day."

"So are you ever going to tell me exactly why she's after you?" Although he had never said anything, Hoyt had his own suspicions. After a long swallow of coffee and a moment of quiet, Houston told him what he had told CJ the night before. Setting down the cup before he spilled any of the brew Michael looked at him incredulously. "And why didn't you say something when it happened? We could have gotten the security footage from the elevator and you could have pressed charges on her."

"I..." Houston shook his head. "I didn't think anybody would take it seriously."

"Because of your playboy reputation." Hoyt nodded. "I can kind of understand that but you know as well as I do that the video would have backed you up without a doubt. Not one of your smarter moves, PI." He watched as his friend shrugged and drank down more of the coffee.

"So have there been any other developments on the Nuclear Sludge deal?"

"Don't know. I just got here about five minutes before you." Looking out into the squad room he spied Giovanni. "One way to find out." Dialing her extension he asked her to come into the office.

"Yes sir?"

"Houston wondered if you had anything else on the Nuclear Sludge investigation."

"As a matter of fact I do..." She opened one of the folders in her hand. "The ME sent the tox screen on victim number two. You were right..." Nodding at the PI she tapped the page. "It was Donald Villa. Detective Hites is going to interview his girlfriend this morning. And the ME's report on him was nearly identical to Carter. I was just looking through some information that Cheryl sent me on poisons...and I've got a feeling that I know what it was."

"Feeling?" Hoyt did his best to look angry with her. "Detective Giovanni, we deal in facts here." For a fleeting moment the new detective looked worried until a smile crept across her boss' face. "Damn it, Houston – I let her go out with you for a few hours on a case and wham! Now she thinks she can have _feelings_."

"You knew I was a bad influence before we left here yesterday. Shoulda spoken up." Houston gave a chuckle. "So what do you think it is?"

"A plant based poison maybe." Sitting down on the couch next to the PI she continued. "The way they seemed so relaxed and all...it was like they had been drugged."

"I hate to tell you this but there are a lot of poisonous plants out there. Actually, some of them are only poisonous if they're used in the wrong way or in the wrong amount."

"That's what the information that Cheryl sent me said. I talked to Dr. Jimenez this morning and he agreed that it could be a possibility. Now the problem is to figure out which one."

"Can I see the tox report?" Matt took the folder and began reading through it then pulled out his phone and did some internet research. "I bet you're gonna get a phone call from Cheryl pretty soon – and she's gonna say _Apocynum cannabium_ – also known as dogbane."

"How in the world do you know that?" Hoyt walked over and looked at the report.

"Because I've had to deal with it in corn and soybean crops before – can cut the yields from ten to forty percent. Harder than heck to get rid of and herbicides don't work on it. You have to get it out mechanically – better yet by hand." He looked at the two cops. "And I also saw some of it yesterday...at Mike Salvai's place."

"Why didn't you say something?" Gabby was shocked.

"Well, number one we didn't know what had killed the victims and number two I thought maybe he had it for erosion control. That's about the only thing it's good for. Remember his property is on a hillside?"

"Yeah, but..." She looked at Hoyt and then back at Houston. "Salvai?"

Shrugging, the PI finished the last of the coffee. "Think like a lawyer, Gabby – just because it's on his property doesn't mean he poisoned the guys: you gotta have some proof. But now you do have someone to check out a little bit more." He stood up and stretched. "Think I'm going to go to the office and do a little looking into some things on BABY – maybe she's missed me." He gave Hoyt a grin and then exited the office.

"What are you waiting for? Go with him." Hoyt grinned as he watched her take off out the door shouting at the PI to wait up. Matt looked at his friend through the window of the office and gave him a wink before punching the button for the elevator and leaving with Giovanni.

As they rode down in the elevator Gabby looked over at the PI. "I heard Tamara Placer got busted out at your place last night."

"Yep." He didn't look too happy about it.

"Good – I can't stand her."

"That makes two of us."

They went to their vehicles in the parking lot and Giovanni followed him to the penthouse offices of Houston Investigations. Although she had heard Lee and Carl talk about the PI's office she didn't believe half of what they said. As they rode up in the elevator she listened as he called to check on CJ and let her know where he was. When the doors opened into the outer office and they stepped off Gabby followed him up the steps and waited as he punched in a security code and then unlocked the doors. As he walked in he immediately headed left and she was met with the sight of the hot tub that Lee had talked about – something that she hadn't believed. Looking over she saw that he was behind the bar and wandered over that way. "Wow – Lee was right; this place is amazing."

"Think so, huh?" He grinned and wondered what her reaction to BABY would be like. After hitting the switch on the coffee pot he walked over to the couch and stepped down over the back of it, leaning forward as he had a seat and flipping the switch that would bring the computer up. As the coffee table in front of the couch began turning over and the computer was exposed he heard a muffled exclamation from her. "Lee didn't lie, did he?" He laughed.

"No...I thought he and Carl were making it up."

"Well, I would show off the helicopter out on the patio but it got taken out of commission a while back. I'm waiting on the replacement."

Up on the blinds that turned into a large monitor was the usual greeting from the computer. "HIYA, BOSS!"

"How ya doin', BABY?" It had been a while since he had used the computer or spent much time at all in the office. With Chris and CJ both on maternity leave he had been sticking around the ranch – except for the time they spent in Houston. "Alright, let's see if we can find out a little more about Mike Salvai..." He began punching keys and information flashed up on the monitor. Both were quiet as they read through it, much of which the guitarist had told them himself the day before. After several more searches the PI pulled up the musician's criminal record.

"How did you...?"

"Don't ask don't tell, Gabby." He snickered as he began reading. "Looks like ole Mike has had a run-in or two with the cops over the years. A drunk and disorderly back in '86...possession of pot in '87...but that's it. Not exactly a major criminal." Sitting back he thought for a minute, his left arm resting on the back of the couch. It suddenly occurred to him what he had done and he quickly removed it and leaned forward again. "Let's take a look at our victims." He punched in the name of Ronald Jefferson Carter and after a few attempts, found his way into the man's email account. He chuckled at the sound that Gabby made. "He's dead – somehow I don't think he'll care, do you?"

"No..." She shook her head, now better understanding why both the lieutenant and Lee had such high regard for the PI. Although she had met him while she was still working patrol and had heard what a great investigator he was, she never knew why. Now she did. The interview that had been on TV two nights before came into her mind and she watched as he scanned through the emails. The man sitting next to her had the potential to be even richer than he already was, but that didn't seem to be his goal. He genuinely seemed to want to help people including the police. The realization of why Hoyt had taken her to the ranch and had told her to go with Houston today became clear: there was a lot that she could learn from the man.

"How about some coffee?" Houston stood and stepped over the back of the couch. "How do you take yours?"

"Practically any way I can get it – I'm a caffeine junkie." She gave him a big smile. As he opened the mini fridge behind the bar and pulled out a container the look on his face cracked her up.

"That's one thing I forgot to do." He grimaced as he dropped the bottle of creamer into the trash. "Phew – bad news. How about black?"

"Fine." Turning back to the monitor she began looking at the titles of the emails and who they were from. "Hey, he's got one here from a lawyer. John Mendel."

Sitting back down the PI handed over a cup. "And Stone mentioned a Mendel yesterday." He clicked on the email and both began reading it. "Hmmm...after sifting through the lawyer crap...no offense to my dear wife...it basically says that Stone wants a fee in addition to the one he's already receiving for Almost Nuclear Sludge playing the group's stuff."

"So maybe Stone is the one. I know I shouldn't say it but I really hope he's the killer – not Salvai."

"He's enough of a jerk." The PI made a copy of the email and went back to the inbox. "But are you sure it wasn't the Speedo that made you hate him?" He looked at Gabby and both dissolved into laughter. "Okay, let's get back to work here." Together they went through the rest of the emails and didn't see anything that caught their attention.

"So we move on to Donnie Villa, victim number two." It didn't take much to get into the account and they were soon scanning the contents of the inbox. "Uh huh – he got one of the notices from Stone's lawyer, too." While he made a copy of it, Matt pulled out his cell and called his house. "Hey – is CJ where she can talk for a minute? Thanks." He took a sip of the coffee and sat back. "How's my favorite lawyer doing?...No, that isn't why I called but I'm glad that you're okay. Look, what do you know about entertainment law? Basically the laws covering music royalties and what not? Hang on so Gabby can hear this..." He punched the speaker button. "Alright."

"Well, it's complicated. A lot of it depends on the contracts that the artists have signed with their record labels, the performance rights organization that handles..." She stopped. "It would be easier if I knew who or what we're talking about."

"Nuclear Sludge. We found out that Stone was trying to get more than just the standard royalties from the tribute group's performances of their songs."

"Hmmm...well..." She suddenly sat down at the kitchen table as a contraction started.

Matt waited. "Are you still there?"

"Uh huh."

"Babe, are you okay?" He sat up straight on the couch.

"Uh...I just started having contractions again."

"Where's Sheila?" He reached over and closed up the computer, as Gabby jumped over the back of the couch headed to turn off the coffee pot.

"She's here..."

He fumbled with the lock on the office doors as the cop punched the button for the elevator. The sound of her voice told him that these contractions were stronger than the ones that she'd had previously. "Put it on speaker, Babe." Taking a deep breath he willed himself to be calm, just like he had when Catey had been born. He could hear the nanny in the background and then the voices of Mama and Madre Rosa. "Sheila?"

"Hang on, we're working on the timing." The nurse knelt beside her chair with a hand on her belly while she looked at her watch. "Forget the timing. Her water just broke."

"Okay. Babe, I'll see you at the hospital, okay?"

"Yeah..." She was obviously in pain. "Guess we can't just book a stall in the barn this time can we, Cowboy?"

"It doesn't seem that way. Have you got your cell phone?" He waited impatiently for the elevator to make it to the parking garage.

"Yeah...Ohhhhh boy."

"Remember your breathing, okay?"

"Uh huh..." The doors finally opened and he sprinted to the truck, starting it before the door was completely closed and flying out of the garage in less than a minute. "Baby, I'm gonna switch to the cell now. Talk to you in just a second." She hung up and was gone leaving Matt to wait for his phone to ring.

Seconds passed that turned into minutes as he kept glancing down at it. "Damn..." He thought about it and then flipped the switches that had been installed in the truck for his work with the Fire Marshal's office. The lights and siren came to life, giving him a little advantage against the traffic. It wasn't a long trip for him but seemed to last an eternity as all the reasons why the call hadn't gone through went through his mind. _Maybe she's trying to focus on her breathing. Or maybe there's a problem with the tower. Or..._ Shaking his head he pushed any bad thoughts out of his head and instead concentrated on getting through the streets of LA and to the emergency room at Memorial. A few minutes later he parked and after checking inside came back out to wait for his wife.

"Houston..." He turned to see Carol as she got out of her car. "She isn't here yet?" The doctor had rushed over from her clinic.

"No..." Swallowing hard, Matt tried to stay positive. Three ambulances had come in since he arrived and still there was no sign of her. She hadn't called and he couldn't get a call through to either her phone or Sheila's. He had finally called the ranch and Madre Rosa confirmed that she and Sheila had left in the SUV with Bo driving and Mama along to help. "Okay, they're on the way..." He began pacing.

"I'm going to go on in and get things set up in here..." Carol looked at her best friend's husband. "It's going to be okay." Her only answer was a nod as he continued to pace and watch for the familiar Navigator.

Fifteen minutes later he finally saw them approaching and nearly snatched off the rear passenger door to get to her. "How ya doin', Babe?" If anyone hadn't seen the concern on his face they would have thought it was a casual phone call.

"Your boys are..." She couldn't finish as another contraction hit.

"Alright. We're gonna get you inside. Carol's here waiting on you." He kissed her forehead as he helped one of the orderlies move her onto a gurney and they rolled her inside.

"There she is..." Carol was now dressed in scrubs and handed a set to Matt. "We've got a birthing suite up on the second floor all ready." She pushed the button for the elevator and squeezed her friend's hand. "I didn't get to be there for Catey but by golly I am for these boys!"

Through the pain, CJ smiled, her right hand gripping Matt's tightly. She motioned him closer as the elevator doors closed. In barely a whisper she spoke. "I'm scared."

Putting his lips next to her ear he reassured her. "It's gonna be just fine, Babe. Remember how it was before Catey was born?" Giving her a big smile he brushed back her hair, his thumb rubbing her cheek as the elevator came to a stop. "We got through that all by ourselves – and now we've got Sheila and Carol...hell, we've got the whole damn hospital."

They started rolling again and in a minute she was in the birthing suite and being transferred to the bed as Matt darted into the restroom to put on the scrubs that Carol had handed him. When he came back out they were starting an IV on her and hooking her up to both a heart monitor and fetal monitor. Sheila looked up and saw him, winking. "Girlllll, would you lookathere? Um um um...maybe he should have been a doctor instead of a PI."

CJ looked up to see him as she gritted through another contraction, a smile lighting up her face as Sheila wiped the sweat from her brow. Matt scrubbed up like Carol showed him and then was right by her side. "Didja miss me?"

"Always." She managed a smile and then grimaced again.

Carol stepped up on the other side of her. "You, my friend, won't have a very long wait at all." She was all smiles. "These boys are going to be here in no time."

"Catey didn't waste any time either." Matt gave her a grin as he rubbed her arm.

"Guess maybe they learned from our mistakes." CJ pulled Matt down for a kiss and the other ladies in the room began awwing.

"Now, I do need to talk to you two seriously here, okay?" Carol lowered the railing on the left side of the bed and had a seat. "I'm sure you remember that these guys are a little bit early." They both nodded. "We may have to put them in the NICU, so don't get all upset if that happens."

"Yeah." CJ's expression went serious again.

"Hey, Babe..." Matt brushed her hair back again. "You know somebody else who was born about a month early." He gave her a smile and she nodded. "I turned out just fine, right?"

"You turned out great." There were tears in her eyes once again as another contraction hit.

"Doctor..." One of the nurses called Carol back down to the end of the bed.

"So I guess you're gonna want double time for this job, huh?" He continued to rub her arm.

"I don't know. Ohhhhh..."

"Here we go..." Carol sat down on the stool as the nurses stood by.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Michael Hoyt waited at the passenger pickup for Vince Novelli. In a couple of minutes he saw the former cop as he came across the crowd. "Did you order a limo?" The two men embraced and Michael popped the trunk for him.

"No, so I guess I can't be disappointed can I?" Vince got into the passenger seat. "How're they doing?"

"Last I heard the boys are in NICU. They were still evaluating them. CJ is okay – just worn out from what Sheila said."

"At least it was quick." He looked around as they made their way through the city streets. "So these guys were actually born in the hospital, huh?"

"Yep."

"Guess they're improving. Houston was born in a car, Catey in the barn...maybe these boys will be okay after all."

"Stop and think – they're Matt's sons..."

"You're right – we're all in trouble." Both men cracked up. In a short time they were at Memorial and going up to the second floor. As soon as they exited the elevator they saw Sheila at the nurses' station. "Not thinking of changing employers are ya?" Vince gave her a big grin.

"Not on your life. I'm happy right where I am." She gave him a hug and led them down the hallway. "CJ's in 216. Let me take a peek and make sure she's decent." After a quick trip inside she came back and opened the door for the two men.

"Hey, there she is..." Michael went and gave her a peck on the cheek. Other than looking tired she seemed fine.

"Would you just look? Popped out two babies and she's still hot." Vince gave her a wink as she rolled her eyes and gave him a big hug.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"Well, it was a little sooner than I had planned but what the hell." He patted her hand. "How're are you doing, gorgeous?"

"Far from gorgeous – but I appreciate the effort it took to say that." She looked up as Mama and Roy entered the room. "Did they say anything else?" There was a look of concern on her face.

"Just that they're still checking them out." Roy patted her hand as Vince gave his mother a hug.

"Houston with them?" Hoyt moved to the far side of the bed.

"Yeah, they wanted to kick him out but that didn't happen." Sheila gave a smile then went to the door as there was a knock. "Special delivery, CJ." She held the door open as Houston came in with two nurses who were pushing the boys' cribs.

The lawyer sat up straighter in the bed, her face lighting up at the sight of her men. "Are they okay?"

Houston had a big smile on his face. "Yep, think they'll be ready to saddle up in no time." He gave Vince a hug. "Glad you could get here on such short notice, bud."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this."

"Glad you feel that way." He walked over and gave CJ a kiss.

"Alright, Cowboy. Do your thing." She gave him a big smile.

"Yes ma'am." Turning back around he carefully picked up the baby whose crib was marked "Baby A". "I'd like y'all to meet Vincent William Houston." He gently handed the boy to Vince who looked astounded at the news. "And I'd also like for you to meet Michael Wade Houston." "Baby B" was handed to Michael who immediately teared up much to everyone's surprise. The two men exchanged a look as Vince choked up.

"Matt...I...I don't know what to say..." Hoyt looked down at the little life that he held in his hands. "Oh boy..." He began wiping away tears.

"Thanks, Ace – I'm honored. Shocked..." Vince looked at his friend. "...but honored."

"You guys are the brothers that I never had..." Houston held CJ's hand. "I don't think I could ever thank y'all enough for everything you've done for me."

"Oh, man..."Michael wiped away more tears and then smiled. "Now I almost wish I'd been nicer to him when we first met." He and Houston exchanged a look and a smile as the others laughed.

"No you don't – you enjoyed every minute of the hell you gave me."

"Maybe..." He looked at Vince. "So what do you think now?"

"I think family gatherings could get very confusing. If somebody yells, "Vince!", there will be three guys answering." Everyone cracked up. "You know Vince, Jr. is going to claim that you named the baby after him." The second youngest of the former cop's sons shared the same name.

"Oh well, he'll be half right." Both boys began crying at the same time and the two men immediately started toward the parents causing the entire group to snicker. As CJ took the baby from Vince and Matt the one from Michael they were handed a bottle for each of the babies. "Alright boys, chow time." Matt sat down in the rocking chair next to CJ's bed and began feeding. "You know, Babe – we are gonna have to figure out what to call these two everyday."

"As long as you call them to dinner I don't think they'll care." Roy cracked up as did the others.

Later on as visiting hours were over, CJ finally convinced her husband to go home. "Catey will have a thousand questions. Plus we want to keep her from being jealous, remember?"

"Yeah...are you sure you'll be okay?" He was sitting on the side of the bed holding her hand.

"We'll be fine. Michael posted a couple of guards outside just like always and Sheila will be here with me."

"Okay." The two shared a kiss. "Love you, Babe – you're amazing."

"Love you, Cowboy. And no I'm not – I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could." He gave her a quick peck and then kissed each one of his sons as they slept before giving Sheila a big hug. As he and Vince left the room he saw that one of the men on the door was Larry Carlisle.

"Congratulations!" The cop's face lit up.

"Thanks. And thanks for being here. She's kicking me out for the night." He shook Larry's hand as well as that of Tim Newhall, his partner. "Do you guys want anything?"

"Nah, we're good. Get some sleep, Houston. Those boys are gonna wear you out more than Catey."

"You may just be right about that."

Back at the ranch, Matt found that Catey was up past her bedtime waiting on him. "Where's Mama?"

"She's at the hospital. And look what we've got..." Kneeling down, he pulled out his phone and began showing her pictures of her new brothers.

"Babies!"

"Yep, those are your brothers. Do you think you can help us with them?" After a few seconds of consideration she nodded. "You know, they're gonna need you to teach them the ropes."

"'Kay." He could tell there was something bothering her.

"Something wrong?"

"No...but...I'm not the baby."

"No, you're a big girl." Matt picked her up and held her close, looking into the eyes that were exactly like her mother's. "But no matter how big you are, or how many brothers and sisters you have, you'll always be my Lady Bug."

The next morning he arrived at the hospital along with Madre Rosa just as the boys were ready to be fed again. The housekeeper jumped right in and took Baby Michael and sat down with him in the rocking chair as Matt began feeding Baby Vincent after giving CJ a kiss. After diapers had been changed and the babies back asleep, he decided to go to the station. CJ needed rest and with Madre Rosa staying with her for the day he knew that everything would be just fine.

Stepping off of the elevator into the lobby, there once again was a round of applause and shouts of congratulations from the cops in the squad room with everyone crowding around wanting to see pictures. Hoyt watched from his office still surprised that Houston had thought enough of him to name one of his sons after him. A few minutes later the PI entered the office with a cup of coffee and a big smile. "How is everyone doing this morning?"

"Great. They've even got clean drawers on." Sitting down on the couch he propped his feet up on the coffee table. "Didn't want to be in the way over there. Madre Rosa is staying with her today so Sheila can go home and get some sleep."

"So naturally you decided to come harass us."

"Naturally." After another sip of the brew he spoke again. "So has Gabby gotten any further on the Nuclear Sludge deal? Kinda left her in the lurch yesterday."

"She understood. I spoke with her earlier and she was checking out some leads." He looked up as there was a knock at the door. "Speak of the devil..."

"Hi there! How's the dad feeling this morning?"

"Just fine – want to see what I left you for yesterday?" He handed her the phone and she scrolled through the pictures.

"They're adorable! I can't believe you named one of them after the lieutenant, though." She gave him a wink and quickly looked up at her boss who was giving her a frown before he cracked up.

"Very funny, Detective. Have you gotten anything else on the Nuclear Sludge case?"

"I did some research into the royalty payments like we were talking about yesterday. CJ wasn't kidding when she said it was complicated. I talked to the Western Star and got a list of the songs that they were performing. Most were written together by the group, but there were a few where Jeremy Stone wasn't credited." Houston moved over on the couch a little bit and she had a seat. "They way the royalties work is...tangled. Long story short, Stone isn't getting as much as the rest of the guys because he wasn't a co-writer on some of the songs that the tribute group is performing. That's why he made the demand."

"CJ will be the first to tell you that I'm no lawyer, but I don't see that he has a leg to stand on with that."

"He really doesn't. But I dug a little deeper and found out that was just the latest demand. He also wants compensation for the makeup design that he used on stage as well as the costume."

"You would think all of that would have been hammered out before the performances ever started..." The PI took another sip of coffee.

"It was – the Western Star saw to that."

"So all that would seem to point to Stone as having more of a motive. What about Jessie Lopez and Angus Dearmont? Did you ever hear back from New York and Miami?"

"I did. Both men have alibis for the last two weeks – they're rock solid."

"So we're left with Stone, Salvai...or maybe a crazed fan like Stone suggested." Swallowing down the last of his coffee the PI thought. "Okay, I see a couple of things we could do...one of which is not going to be easy. We could try to get confirmation on Stone's and Salvai's alibis..." He stood and stretched, popping his back before walking over to the window. "...And we could see if there have been any crazy fans who have caused a problem in Vegas at the shows. Wait a minute: did you ever hear back about the interview with Justin Fitch's widow or Donnie Villa's girlfriend? Do we know why they were in LA to begin with?"

"Detective Hites interviewed Kristy Fitch first. Justin had been scheduled to meet with someone who was forming another tribute band. The last time she talked to him he was about to go to dinner with the guy and that was it."

"Did she know who it was or what the group was?"

"She didn't have the person's name but the group was based on "Odyssey". That's all she knew about it. As far as Villa's girlfriend said, he was here for the same reason."

"Same group?"

"Yep."

"Alright – that gives us another place to look then."

"Any idea on how we do that?"

"Uh huh...look in the trade papers, the newspaper, and online."

"Well, duh. I...never mind." She shook her head and walked out to the squad room as Matt turned to look at the map behind Hoyt's desk.

"Nice to know that you do that to someone besides me." Michael leaned against his desk.

"You know..." Matt tapped on the map. "Carter was found here...Villa here...and Fitch here. All three were about half a mile from each other...and their locations form a triangle. Kinda makes you wonder if our killer lives or works in that area of Hollywood."

"And now you're doing it to me again." Sighing the cop dropped down into the chair.

"All you had to do was look at the map, Michael." He did his best not to grin.

"Why didn't you mention it earlier?"

"I didn't look at the map until just now. Can I borrow your computer?"

"By all means oh, mighty private investigator." The lieutenant made a bowing motion as he moved out of the way.

As he sat down Houston cut his eyes up at the cop. "Are you just being nice 'cause I named my kid after you?"

"No – just being facetious." He leaned against the wall as the PI began pulling up the business listings within the area that the bodies had been found. "Well, we've got three talent agencies, two guitar shops, and there's a recording studio."

"I guess we better go talk to some people then." Michael reached for his jacket and the pair walked out to the squad room and told Giovanni what they were doing before going to the elevator. "I promise if the doors open and Placer is in there I'll protect you."

The PI reached up and smacked him in the back of the head. "Maybe she's still locked up."

When the doors opened a man looked up at the private investigator. "Hey! Wow, are you Matt Houston – the private eye that did that interview with Giorgio Stavros?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Nice to meet you. Here – this is for you. You've been served." He immediately hit the button to close the elevator doors as the two men looked at each other.

"Why do I get the feeling that this has something to do with her?" To the cop's surprise Houston's good mood didn't disappear as he opened the document. "She's suing me for the drone."

"Give it back to her." They headed for the stairs.

"I could...but it has a bullet hole right through the center of it." He shrugged at the cop. "But I've got someone working on a lawsuit as well."

"Not CJ..."

"No, she's a little preoccupied right now. I talked to a friend of hers yesterday while I was waiting for the docs to get done with the boys. According to a case that was heard in the Supreme Court back in 1946, _U.S. v. Causby_ , I've got air rights over my land. It's a ranch; the drone was scaring my horses and making the area unfit for its use as such." He grinned at the look on the cop's face. "For that matter maybe I thought it was a Martian coming after me." As they got into the car he continued. "Not to mention that in 1926 Congress passed the Air Commerce Act. It said that navigable air space over the U.S. was a public highway, open to all citizens."

"But that would support her case."

"Nope. Because the minimum safe altitudes of flight determined by federal regulators is five hundred to a thousand feet above the ground."

"And her drone was below that."

"Yep, it was maybe forty feet up when I shot it."

"So how much are you suing her for?" He couldn't help but giggle.

"One million – that will be put into a fund to teach ethics in journalism. Somehow I think Giorgio Stavros would approve."

"No doubt."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Tinseltown Guitars was located little more than a block from the location where Ronald Carter had been found on Sunset Boulevard. As Michael pulled into the curb and shut off the engine both considered the close proximity to the crime scene.

The chime on the front door announced their arrival and as they made their way toward the counter they were treated to the sounds of someone trying out one of the electric guitars. "Can I help you?" A man of about fifty approached them.

Michael pulled out pictures of all three of the victims and put them down on the counter that was covered with concert posters dating back to the 1970's. "I hope so. Could you tell me if you've ever seen any of these men?"

"Let's see..." Hunting around on top of the curly salt-and-pepper hair on his head then the pocket of his t-shirt and then finally going around the counter and looking underneath, he located a pair of glasses and put them on. "Dang old age. Alright...don't remember this one or this one...but for some reason this guy here looks familiar. Can't remember where I know him from. Got a hint for me?"

"He was found about a block or so up the street – dead." Michael watched as the shock registered on his face.

"Oh yeah – saw him on the news. Don't remember seeing him around before. What's his name? I can look him up on the computer and see if he ever came in here. Will that help?"

"It just might. His name was Ronald Jefferson Carter." The cop gave Matt a surprised look; the reply was a shrug.

"He's not in here. But if he paid cash he wouldn't be in here."

"Thanks for your time." The detectives went back out to the car and went to the next place on their list, Bowkirk Talent Agency. Located in the upper level of a small shopping center three-quarters of a mile further west, the second story office was tiny. The reception area was empty and the frosted glass window at the front counter was closed. Matt tapped on the glass and in a minute a balding man of about sixty slid the window open, the well-chewed stub of a cigar clamped in his teeth. "Yeah?"

"We wondered if maybe you had seen these guys before..." Hoyt once again showed the photos.

"Nope. Never." The glass was closed and the pair looked at each other before walking back down the steps outside to the car.

"Seemed mighty sure." Matt slid into the passenger seat.

"After seeing the place I doubt if they were ever in there. They were already working at a good-paying job. I doubt he's given anyone a good job in two decades."

"Good point."

The next stop was at another guitar shop a block south but the results were the same. The next talent agency had never seen any of the three but did ask Matt if he was interested in doing commercials. He turned them down and as they got back in the car the cop gave a chuckle. "Wonder what kind of commercial they had in mind? Maybe you should have taken them up on it."

"No thanks. I've got enough jobs already." The PI rolled his eyes and they went to the address of the last talent agency only to find that it had closed down a few months earlier. "Five down one to go."

"I hope you don't expect me to hold my breath." Hoyt pulled out into traffic and went back toward the east to a recording studio near the corner of Hawthorne and La Brea. They pulled into the parking lot and entered.

"Mr. Salvai, how ya doin'?" Houston held out his hand to a man that was just coming down the hallway to his left.

"Good, good...I know the face. You came to the house a couple of days ago."

"Matt Houston." They shook.

"So what brings you here?" Salvai didn't appear nervous in the least.

"Still working the case." He motioned around them. "Are you going solo?"

"Me? No way, man." He laughed. "I do some studio work from time to time. Kinda keep my hand in the game." He looked at his phone. "Gotta make tracks. I've got a lesson in less than an hour. Nice to see ya again."

"Yeah. See ya." Matt approached the young woman behind the desk giving her a big smile.

"So you're a friend of Mike's?"

"More of an acquaintance. Hey – could you help us out a little bit?" Taking the photos from Hoyt he handed them across to her. "Have you ever seen any of these guys?"

"Hmmm...no, I don't...wait a minute. I have seen this guy here..." She tapped on the photo of Donnie Villa."

"Can you tell me when the last time was that you saw him?"

"A couple of days ago I think? It was right before closing. I leave about five most days. He came in to see someone right as I was about to lock the door. They record at all hours but I'm just office staff – nine to five."

"Do you know who he was meeting?"

"Jason – Jason Roy. But he isn't in today. He left that same night to go to Italy with his wife – second honeymoon. Is that romantic or what?"

"Uh huh. Is there anyway we can get in contact with him?"

"He didn't say where he would be staying. They're traveling all over the country. But I could give you his cell number."

"I would really appreciate that, hon." He took the paper from her, thanking her before they went back out to the car.

"So Salvai just happens to be doing some recording at the same studio where one of our victim's is last seen?"

"That's the way it looks." Matt thought back to the discussion of dogbane that he and Giovanni had shared. "And he also has what most likely killed these guys growing in his yard." Pulling out his cell phone he dialed the number that the receptionist had given him and waited as it rang several times with no answer. "No answer and no voice mail."

"Salvai is starting to look good for the murders."

"We're still missing somebody – Lester Chatsworth."

"I'll put out an APB on him." Matt rode in silence while Michael called Sanchez and had the alert issued.

"The other three were killed one right after the other. We haven't had a body since yesterday."

"Are you trying to rush the killer?"

"No, but doesn't it seem strange to you that the one guy that isn't dead is missing?"

"Could be our killer left him somewhere that wasn't so public."

"Damn...we didn't get security videos, Michael."

"There wasn't one at the first scene. But the second and third I don't know about." He turned at the next intersection and drove to the area where Donnie Villa had been found at the bus stop. "You're slipping, PI."

"You didn't think of it either."

"But you're supposed to be so smart."

"I've had distractions, Hoyt." The disgruntled look he gave the cop set him to chuckling. "I'll take the apartment building."

"Oh, sure – make _me _take my life in my hands by crossing the street."

Matt took on a high pitched feminine voice. "Look both ways, Mikey."

"I've got a gun you know."

"Too bad you're too old to aim it." Matt snickered as he entered the apartment building. Just inside on the left hand side was the manager's office. "Good morning." The lady sitting behind the desk looked up from her computer.

"Good morning. May I help you?"

"I sure hope so. I'm helping LAPD with a murder investigation."

"Is this about the man at the bus stop?"

"Yes ma'am. We were wondering if you might have any security cameras that might have caught something?"

"Oh, my goodness..." She got up and went to another computer terminal. "You can come on around." As she worked the keyboard, Matt walked over to join her. "Now this right here is at 9:00PM the night before he was found." The footage began playing. "Do you want me to fast forward?"

"That would be great." Both watched and saw nothing until 3:00AM when two men who appeared to be drunk stumbled their way into the shelter and sat down on the bench. At 3:23 one of the men got up and walked back to the east, the direction they had come from. Villa appeared to be sleeping. "I need to get a copy of this, please ma'am."

"Sure, sure..." She began looking around the desk and the PI pulled a flash drive from his pocket handing it to her. "Thank you. I just can't believe that this even happened here."

"We sure appreciate your help. Thank you." The PI took the flash drive and went back out to the car, having a seat as Michael fought his way back across the traffic.

"Nothing." The cop blew out a breath and looked over at his friend who was smiling and waving a flash drive in his hand. "You got it?"

"Yep. Let's go see about the hotel where Fitch was found." They began traveling west and in a couple of minutes they were in the parking lot. The manager was out front talking to one of the maids when they walked up to him and requested any video he might have.

"I'm sorry." He looked embarrassed. "I did some work on the system the other day and I forgot to turn it back on when I got done."

They thanked him and went back to the station. In Michael's office they popped the flash drive into a USB port on his computer and watched it. "There they are..." The cop leaned closer. "We need to take this up to the lab." Together they went back out to the elevator and up to the lab finding everyone gone but Bob Wisnewski. After telling him what was needed, the tech loaded the footage into one of the computers and blew up the images.

"That's definitely Villa. But this other guy..." Matt shook his head. The other man was wearing a hat that obscured his face. "Can you rewind it and go in closer?"

"Sure." Bob did as he asked and they watched it through again.

"Hang on..." Matt leaned in closer. "Go back about twenty seconds and zoom in on the guys left arm. Freeze it." All three men looked closer and Wisnewski blew up the still shot. "He's got some kind of tat."

"Let me see if I can clean it up some." The tech worked on the image for a minute. It came into focus revealing a cobra winding around the forearm with it's fangs bared.

"Son of a bitch..." The PI stood up straight. "Stone's got a tattoo just like that."

"So we've got the plant that most likely poisoned these guys growing in one band member's yard but the guy who left Villa at the bus stop has a tattoo like another band member." Hoyt scratched the back of his head. "I guess we can bring both of them in for questioning but from what you and Giovanni said about Stone that will produce zilch."

"Wait a minute." Matt moved over to another computer terminal and went online to look up the photo of Almost Nuclear Sludge that he had used to identify Villa. "Somebody else has the same tat – Lester Chatsworth."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Seems strange without Chris here." Hoyt followed Houston up the steps and waited as he entered the security code and unlocked the doors of Houston Investigations.

"Yeah, it does." He walked behind the bar and started a fresh pot of coffee before going to the locked door of his private office, much to the cop's surprise. Sitting down behind the desk, he turned on the computer there and waited as it booted up. Leaning back in the chair he looked over at his friend. "I'm going to set up the satellite to keep an eye on the ranch." Hoyt knew about the equipment that Matt had bought from the Russian government right after he and CJ had been married.

"Good idea." He watched as the PI unlocked a drawer and retrieved the code book to it and began setting the parameters for the sweep that the satellite would make over his property. When finished, he replaced the book and locked the drawer again. "And one more little item before we get started on our search." Pulling up the security system for the office he changed the pass code for the door. "Just in case..."

"I'll get the coffee." Michael went out to the bar and poured two cups, heading back in as Matt was already at work trying to learn more about Lester Chatsworth. "The APB we put out on him hasn't garnered us a damn thing." He set the cup down on the desk on the cowboy's right and pulled a chair around so that he could see the monitor just as his cell began ringing. "Yeah, Giovanni? It was...alright, I'll pass that along. Thanks." Replacing the phone, he picked up the cup of coffee. "It was dog bane on all three of the victims." Matt nodded but didn't reply, his fingers flying across the keyboard, pausing as he read the information in front of him so quickly that Hoyt hadn't even had a chance to begin.

"Okay, let's try this..." Houston worked the keyboard again and much to the cop's surprise ended up in the court records for Clark County, Nevada. Scanning the files he suddenly stopped. "Bingo..." He clicked on a file and blew up the image on the screen. "This guy is either a totally devoted fan or his cheese has slipped off his cracker." Pointing to the screen he continued. "He changed his name to Jeremy Chatsworth Stone. That's why your APB isn't working."

"So we put out a new one." The cop picked up the phone on his desk calling his office, giving Sanchez the information that he needed to update the bulletin. When he was done, Houston saved a copy of the file and then began digging using the new name.

"Here we go..." Matt reached for the cup of coffee. "His driver's license was changed two weeks ago to reflect the new name." An image of it appeared. "Damn." Pulling up another browser tab, the PI found a picture of the real Jeremy Stone from the time that Nuclear Sludge had been at the peak of their fame.

Hoyt stared in disbelief. "He looks exactly like him. That had to have taken some cosmetic surgery."

"Bet he hasn't seen his hero lately." Rolling his eyes the PI sent a copy of the drivers license to Sanchez to be included with the APB. He snickered. "Hope the real Stone isn't out on the roads today."

"Giovanni said he was rude."

"Did she tell ya about the Speedo?" Houston began laughing. "Anyway, back to the job at hand. Let's see if we can find out anything else about Chatsworth/Stone starting with his financials." Fingers flew over the keyboard. "He's got an account at Greater Western Bank in Vegas...with $678.85."

"Don't these guys make a pretty good living with the band?" The cop looked at the figure, surprised.

"Let's see. His last deposit was a direct deposit from the Western Star for a little over six thousand. But...look here." Pointing at the screen he showed a large payment. "You were right about the cosmetic surgery." There on the monitor it showed a payment to a Dr. Ferdinand Vinicio. The PI ran a check and the doctor was a plastic surgeon. "Hoyt, this guy is looking good for this. Think about it: he's paid all this money to look like Stone and now the other band members are thinking about jumping ship and going to another tribute group."

"I think you're right; add in the fact that we can't find him and he looks really good for it." He watched as Matt copied down the transactions and added them to a file. "The question is how in the heck do we find him?"

Sitting back in the chair the PI thought over the question. "If he wants to continue to pretend that he's Stone he's going to need a band. But if he shows his face in Vegas or here for that matter we'll be on him." A long sip of coffee followed as he pondered the situation. "Michael, I don't believe this guy thought all this through – he's screwing himself up. Without a band he's nothing."

"Has he ever been mentally evaluated? He's starting to sound like..."

"I believe somewhere there's a village missing its idiot." The PI worked the keyboard again as a howl of laughter came from the cop. After a few minutes of searching he shook his head. "Wonder of wonders: he has apparently never had a psych eval. Most of the jobs he's ever held didn't require a wealth of knowledge by any means and he didn't last long at any of them."

"So the Almost Nuclear Sludge gig is the best thing he's ever had; I'd say he's got motive." Hoyt sipped on the coffee. "We've now got a pretty good idea of _who_ our killer might be but what about the dog bane?"

"That stuff grows all over the place." Matt leaned back. "There's no indication that Mike Salvai is in this at all – other than the fact that a plant – considered a weed by most folks – is growing in his yard. For all I know there may be some on the ranch. That doesn't mean I helped kill these guys." After finishing off the cup of coffee the PI sat back up and began typing again. "One thing is for sure: we're not going to know diddlysquat without finding this guy. Let's go back to his financials and see if he's been using a credit or debit card around here." After a minute he nodded. "He used the ATM at the Marcos Grocery on Sunset – right between where victims one and three were found. I'm willing to bet he's staying somewhere close by there." Immediately he began pulling up the listings for all of the hotels and motels in the area.

"Our three victims were all within a half mile of each other..." Hoyt leaned forward and looked at the screen. "He's probably within that range."

"Betcha he's right here – the Desert Dream Inn is right across from Marcos." Both men jumped to their feet, Matt shutting down the computer as Hoyt moved the chair back to it's normal place. As Michael switched off the coffee pot, Houston disappeared downstairs and came back up with a bulletproof vest and a pistol. On the way down in the elevator he put on the holster and called to check on CJ and the boys.

"We're just fine. Looks like we'll be going home tomorrow."

"That's great news." He explained what he and Michael were doing.

"Hon, just..."

"Yes ma'am – I know: be careful."

"Okay, smartypants – and don't forget to call me and let me know you're okay."

"I will. Love you, Babe."

"You too, Cowboy." She hung up the phone and looked down at Baby Michael, speaking in a very sweet voice. "Your daddy and Uncle Mike are going after a nut job."

Madre Rosa had a shocked expression on her face as she fed Baby Vincent. "He's what?"

"Nothing unusual." CJ laughed and shook her head.

At the Desert Dream Inn the two friends went into the office and showed the manager on duty a photo of Chatsworth/Stone, learning that no one with that name or fitting his description was registered. Back out in the car the PI looked at the list. Michael glanced over as he started the car. "What about the hotel where Fitch was found?"

"Could be, but that seems pretty stupid. Although this guy doesn't seem all that brilliant. What if we started from Marcos Grocery and worked our way out?"

"Suits me. Giovanni and Jennings are on the way over. We need to split the list with them." He got the address of the next hotel and listened as Matt called Giovanni and gave her half of the hotels.

Hanging up, the PI nodded. "All set." Michael was headed west on Sunset and turned right onto Sierra Bonita going north. Halfway up the second block they turned into the parking lot of Fisherton Suites and went into the office. Hoyt informed the clerk why they were there and she nodded.

"You know, at first I thought it was really him. Kinda had a crush on him when I was in high school. But then it dawned on me: we all age. He wouldn't still look like that."

"Is he still here?"

"He left about an hour ago."

Matt sighed. "Okay, have you got his tag number?"

"Sure do. It's a rental car from Nevada – SKC-099. It's a Black Chrysler 300."

"Did he happen to say where he was going?"

"Not really. He mumbled something about taking his rightful place."

Houston rubbed at the stubble on his chin. "Rightful place..." Suddenly it hit him. "Michael, I bet he's going up to Stone's place on Mulholland." Hoyt nodded and apprised Giovanni and Jennings of the lead as they went back out to the car. Taking only a minute to don the bulletproof vests, they jetted out of the parking lot, lights flashing and siren blaring. The trip, which would normally have taken nearly thirty minutes was cut to ten and just before Michael exited the 101 he looked up to see Giovanni's car right behind him.

Cutting the sirens about half a mile from the home, they sped along the curves of the famous road until reaching the edge of the property. The security gates were closed but just inside they saw a man lying on the driveway, a quickly expanding pool of blood surrounding his head. "Looks like the gardener." A truck for a lawn service was parked just beyond the two police units on the street. "Call in for backup, Jennings." Michael turned back to find the PI had stepped several feet back away from the rock security wall and was now running at it, jumping up to grip the top of the twelve foot tall section next to the gate. Swinging his legs he gained the top of the wall, straddled it, and reached down to help Michael up. Giovanni made a run at it and was helped to the top by the two men followed by Jennings. All four then hung over the inside and released their grip, landing on their feet. With weapons drawn, they ran toward the front door that was standing ajar and as they carefully worked their way inside they could hear raised voices from the pool area behind the house. Matt and Giovanni both knew the route through the house from their previous visit and led the other two.

"Just what special kind of idiot are you?!" Jeremy Stone was now standing on the far side of the pool yelling at his would-be doppelganger who was on the side nearest the house. "There is only one Jeremy Stone – and that's me!"

"No, I'm the real Stone." Chatsworth flipped his long black hair back in a perfect impersonation of the aging rocker. His left arm was around the neck of the housekeeper, the cobra tattoo appearing ready to strike at the woman's neck as he dragged her slowly toward Stone.

"Chatsworth! Drop the gun and let her go!" Hoyt's voice boomed out from twenty feet away as he and the others worked their way out onto the patio. The man jerked toward the sound, his attention momentarily taken off of his target.

"Get any closer and I'll shoot her." He backed away a few feet.

"Lester, look at him." Matt was edging closer. "Go on – take a good look at him. Is that _really_ what you want to look like in thirty years? Hair plugs, a bad dye job, and wrinkles from hell?"

"Hair plugs?!" Stone's voice was shrill.

"Look at him, man!" The PI edged a little closer as did the others while Chatsworth's attention was drawn to the aging rock star. "And he can't even get a real job these days. He's down to kissing butts on reality TV shows."

"I ..." Stone's mouth worked but nothing came out, although the bright red color was creeping up his cheeks.

"No, see I'm the real Stone." The younger man looked back at them, suddenly realizing that they had been moving toward him. "We're going to record again – get back on top."

"Nobody listens to Nuclear Sludge anymore." Giovanni took up the conversation causing him to turn his head away from Houston.

"But they will. I'll bring the band back together and it'll be better than it ever was..." The sound of snickering came from Stone. "What?"

"Don't you get it? They don't want to get back together."

The little bit of conversation between the two was exactly what Houston had been waiting for; he suddenly moved in behind Chatsworth, grabbing his left shoulder and put his Glock to the base of the man's skull causing his eyes to bulge as the barrel rested against his skin. "Drop the gun." The pistol clattered onto the concrete. "Now let her go." Chatsworth's left arm came down to his side. In a matter of seconds Giovanni had him in cuffs and he was searched before being led toward the front of the house.

Stone stalked over to the PI as Michael retrieved the pistol. "Just who the hell do you think you are? Hair plugs?! And what do you think you'll look like in thirty years?!"

"Oh, I imagine I'll have gray hair, a few wrinkles, hell – I might even be bald. Who knows?" Houston replaced the Glock in his holster. "But I'll have grand kids hanging off of me who flat out won't give a damn and neither will I." He turned and strode away as Stone stood with his hands on his hips spluttering while Michael and Jennings broke out into laughter.

As they gathered back out front and Chatsworth was transported to the station by a patrol car, Lee informed Giovanni of what she had missed after leaving and the detective burst into laughter. As Matt and Michael approached the lieutenant's car she called out to the PI. "So you aren't worried about gray hair, huh?"

"Nope. If I get 'em I've earned 'em." He gave her a big grin.

Back at the station, Houston and Hoyt were in the viewing room next door to the interrogation room where Chatsworth was now shackled to the table with a patrolman standing guard over him. As he took a seat and propped his feet up on the window ledge, the PI cut his eyes over at Michael. "So you're trying to get your retirement lined out, too, huh?"

The lieutenant hesitated for a moment and then finally nodded as he had a seat next to his friend, propping up his feet as well. "Think you know all about it, do you?"

"I believe I've figured out a couple of things." Matt took a sip as Giovanni once again began reciting the prisoner's Miranda rights. Pointing with the hand that held the coffee, he indicated Lee Jennings. "You think Lee would make a good replacement for you...and Giovanni a good replacement for his spot in the squad."

"Is that right? And why would I think that?"

"Partly because when you were healing up from those gunshot wounds a while back ole Lee there stepped up to the plate and took care of business – without any hesitation from anyone. Other than Oxford, of course. But he didn't really count." He took another sip of coffee. "And Giovanni there...she's been around. Worked in New York before coming out here. Comes from a family of cops in the NYPD. She's got a good feel for it and isn't afraid to learn."

"Think you're pretty smart, huh?" Michael grinned as he took a sip of coffee.

"I think you're pretty smart for noticing the two of them." Both got quiet as the questioning in the other room got started.

"So Lester..." Lee began.

"My name is Jeremy Stone."

"Uh huh, but that's not what your mama called you is it?" The detective was looking through the information that Houston had provided. "The Almost Nuclear Sludge gig was working out pretty good for you." There was no reply and he continued. "After some of the crappy jobs you've held I guess it was like striking gold. I mean, really: who wouldn't be happy? You're getting paid good to do something you love. Not many people get a chance like that." There was a smile from the man. From behind him, Jennings gave Giovanni a nod.

Pushing a tendril of blonde hair behind her ear she gave him a smile and leaned forward conspiratorially. "So what was it like up there on stage? All those fans screaming and clapping? A rush?"

"Oh yeah, it's a rush. They know the real thing when they see it." Chatsworth flipped his hair back.

"So the other guys...what? They got bored with it or what happened?"

"They were traitors!" He hit the table.

Both Matt and Michael noticed that neither of the detectives flinched. The two exchanged a look and a nod. "I think we can thank you for that..." Michael snickered. The first couple of times Houston had smacked a table during an interrogation the lieutenant had wondered if he needed clean shorts.

"Glad I could help." The crooked grin appeared on the PI's face.

"So they wanted to leave the group?" Gabby acted as if she couldn't believe her ears.

"They wanted to do TWO groups..."

"There's a rumor about Odyssey." She continued to play along with him.

"Can you believe they would want to do something so...so..." He couldn't find words strong enough.

"Unreal." She blew out a breath and slouched back in her chair. "So what did you do?"

"I found out who they were meeting and followed them here. Made them some special tea...with dog bane. And that's when I realized that it didn't matter." Chatsworth leaned back with a satisfied smile. "They were just wannabes. But me – I'm the real thing. Everything happens for a reason. I was led to LA to take my rightful place." Flipping his hair once again he nodded. "I'll only get a slap on the wrist. 'Cause that's how it is when you're a star. They understand that here in LA."

"This guy really is nuts." Houston drank down the rest of his coffee and tossed the cup over his right shoulder and into the trash can against the opposite wall. Standing up, he popped his back and passed by Hoyt going to the door. "He'll be a real star when they put him in Cabrillo."

"Leaving already?" Michael stood up.

"Yep. I'm gonna take CJ some ice cream and this..." He pulled a box out of his shirt pocket and opened the hinged top on it, revealing a necklace with four birthstones, two of which were the same.

"One for each of the kids?" Hoyt took the package and got a closer look.

"Uh huh." Taking the box as his friend got done looking at it he snapped it closed.

"So the mom gets jewelry – what about dad?"

"I've got an appointment in two days..."

"An appointment? You're gonna get..." He pointed downward. "Snipped?" His voice cracked and he winced just thinking about it.

"Hell no...I've gotta get three names tattooed on my arm." Turning back to the door he started out and then stopped. "How could you even think...?" He gave a shudder and walked out the door.

Michael snickered and went to the door. "So how many kids, PI?"

"Don't know..." He stopped and looked back at his friend. "I've got a long arm, ya know." Even at the door to the stairway he could hear the laughter from the lieutenant and chuckled himself as he began the trip down to the parking garage.


End file.
